spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Skedar
The Skedar are an alien race from the far side of the galaxy. A race of warmongers, they have been engaged in hostilities with the Maians for centuries. Mr. Blonde is an undercover Skedar warrior. His voice and appearance gives it away once you reach the Deep Ship and the Skedar missions. Near the end of the game, Mr. Blonde kills his ex-associate Trent Easton. The Skedar space fleet has been severely damaged in the war against the Maians. In one of the missions, Joanna Dark is taken prisoner on a Skedar assault ship. In the mission you must make your way to the bridge and take out the captain so that you can take a shuttle to their home world and destroy their leader. Although the Skedar race is not playable in multiplayer, you can still play as them if you play a counter-operative game on a level where the enemies are Skedar warriors. But even then, you are not technically playing as the model of the Skedar. You only control Mr Blonde. They evolved as snake-like creatures. Once their technology advanced, they built Bio-Mechanical suits to fight and move in. It is unknown what their heads and faces look like due to the fact that they have never been seen off of the battlefield. An interesting thing is that they are mostly invulnerable to the Psychosis Gun, unless you hit the tail-like part at the back of their heads. This is because the battle suit protects them, and is a machine instead of an actual part of their body. The All Weapons cheat may be needed to observe this. Found in the later levels, these guys are incredibly dangerous, boasting the strongest guns and best armor in the game. They are not easy enemies. Disguised Skedar Seen in levels: 13, 14 Guns/Weapons: K7 Avenger, Sniper Rifle, Mauler Appearance: Mr. Blonde. Tall, blonde, nordic man in white trench coat. These guys are first encountered in combat on the Crash Site level, though they are first seen in the G5 building during the meeting. When first encountered, they deploy K7 Avenger rifles and sniper rifles, and are not shielded. They are encountered again in the Deep Sea and Carrington Institute: Defense levels, where they deploy Maulers and shields. Skedar Warrior Seen in levels: 15, 16, 17 Guns/Weapons: Claws, Mauler, Reaper, Slayer Appearance: Standard Skedar These guys are strong and agile. If they are armed with a weapon, they have very good aim with it. True Skedar Seen in levels: 14, 17 Guns/Weapons: Bite Appearance: Incredibly small compared to Skedar Warriors These guys lunge at you causing decent damage. They are a decent threat and pretty fast Leader Mr. Blonde is an undercover Skedar working with dataDyne with his associates: Cassandra DeVries and Trent Easton. Mr. Blonde sends Trent on a mission to persuade the President to loan DataDyne the Pelagic II. On the outside, Mr. Blonde appears to be a tall human male in his late 20's with striking blond hair - hence the name. He is actually a Skedar Warrior using an advanced holographic projector and a voice modulator. Using this technology, Skedar Warriors can commune with dataDyne on Earth without looking too overtly suspicious. Mr. Blonde is in charge of the Skedar faction working with dataDyne, and he often gives Cassandra orders - although she doesn't enjoy following them. He views dataDyne as expendable - in his view anything that does not work correctly should be disposed of swiftly. He killed Trent Easton and raided Lucerne tower, and abducted Cassandra De Vries in the process, due to dataDyne's incompetence. It is unknown what happened to him after the bombardment of his home planet, but it can be assumed he died along with the other Skedar. Allies The dataDyne Corporation is a rival of Carrington Institute, which produces weapons for military and commercial use, and is also involved in various criminal activities. The head of dataDyne is Cassandra De Vries, a rich woman who always wears a special necklace. The dataDyne Corporation has strong government connections and seedy practices. The corporation has a large workforce, including researchers, guards, secret agents, and shock troopers. dataDyne's global HQ is Lucerne Tower, where the story of Perfect Dark begins. Other properties include the labs beneath said tower, and the G5 Building in Chicago. Cassandra DeVries is the head of the dataDyne Corporation, making her Joanna and Daniel Carrington's number one enemy. In Perfect Dark, she helps the undercover Skedar in what she believes is an attempt to raise the Cetan ship from the Pacific ocean floor, in exchange for vast amounts of alien technology. To this end, she has dataDyne create the AI Dr. Caroll. She also enlists the help of NSA Director Trent Easton, who tries to persuade the President into lending dataDyne the deep sea vessel Pelagic II. Trent is unable to convince the president, and dataDyne steal the Pelagic II, and use it to descend to the sunken ship. Joanna Dark follows, and discovers that the Skedar actually intended on betraying dataDyne. Their real intention was to fire a superweapon stored on the ship, which would destroy Earth. Joanna foils their plans and destroys the ship. The Skedar decide to abduct Cassandra, seeking justice for her failures in helping them. In the end, she and Joanna are imprisoned in the Skedar ship, where she sacrifices herself to allow Joanna to escape, because this is her "best chance for revenge". Weaponry The Slayer is a Skedar Rocket Launcher, designed to be used by larger users. Very rare to find, even among Skedar forces. This is the only weapon that will not be gained by using the All Guns in Solo cheat. The primary mode is somewhat like the Rocket Launcher's, but moves slower. The secondary mode is a fly-by-wire rocket. Once fired, the user's view changes to that of the rocket, which can be controlled by using the control stick, and detonated with the Z-button. The user is completely defenceless while controlling the rocket. The Reaper is a large weapon with a very large magazine. It has the fastest firing rate in the game, but is also the least accurate by far. The reason for this is because it was designed for the much more powerful Skedar, who can control the recoil. When using the primary fire mode, remember that the weapon takes a short while to reach maximum speed. The secondary mode spins the blades at the front of the weapon, using them as a melee weapon. Unlike the primary mode, it always operates at the same (fast) speed. This is also the only melee attack which doesn't one hit kill/KO from behind in single player. Category:Ancient Faction Category:Enemy Faction Category:Species Category:Ancient Species Category:Enemy Species